Accompanying the development of an advanced information society, a large amount of information is dealt with by information processing devices such as servers.
Examples of related art are disclosed in WO 2015/114742, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-257431, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-30028.